RKO
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: OOC warning. Chapter XVII now up. And in this new chapter Ranma finally gets to meet his Grandmother. What will this encounter entail?
1. Chapter I

1Disclaimer

I don't own Ranma ½ or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story

Now for the story

"Ranma what have you been doing today? I bet you were with one of your hussies. Was it Shampoo or Ukyo this time?" Akane asked when Ranma came home 5 minutes later than usual from school.

"Geese Akane. All I did was ask Ms.Hinako what was it I missed when she for some reason didn't Happo blast me today when I was sleeping in class." Ranma responded.

Akane became angrier and whipped out her trusty mallet and said, "Bull!" and then she smacked Ranma with her mallet and sent him across town.

"Oh my. I hope that Ranma will be home into for dinner." Kasumi says to no one in particular after seeing her sister hit a MLB worthy home run record yet again.

Nabiki just rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think so this time Kasumi. Ranma wasn't even falling by the time we couldn't see him anymore."

Kasumi just nodded and decided to see what she should make for dinner.

Mean while in mid air Ranma was preoccupied with wondering why he puts up with Akane in the first place.

About a minute later he started falling and noticed just where he was going to land. He sighed and said, "Great just great. It just had to be water. Why is it always water."

Then he fell into the pool. About 3 seconds later Ranma came up from the bottom of the pool she fell into and noticed her mom staring at her. She smiled and said, "Ummm Hi?"

Nodaka smiled and said, "Ranma. When were you planing on telling me that you were Ranko?"

Ranma gulped and said, "When I found a way of telling you with out the "man amongst man" pledge being well fulfilled in the bad way."

Nodaka smiled and hugger her now daughter and said, "Ranma I don't care if you become a girl half of the time. I'm just glad that your back. So tell me. Who were you fighting that caused you to land all the way in Juuban?"

Ranma giggled for a second before covering her mouth. She then smiled at Nodaka and said, "Akane did it to me...and what are you wearing mom? he he you look ummm funny."

Nodaka smiled and said, "This is something I bought earlier today. What's wrong with it?"

Ranma smiled and said, "Nothing really. It's just that you look like a Highschool teacher. Why did you get that anyway?"

Nodaka giggled and said, "I'm going to be a new teacher at your school honey. Well actually I'm the new Principle."

Ranma was shocked and said, "You're replacing that idiot Kuno from Hawaii! That's awesome!"

"Thank you dear. Now why don't I tell the news to everyone at the Tendo dojo. We can also get some dinner there as well. I already told Kasumi to wait till I get there to serve dinner." Nodaka responded.

Ranma nodded and brushed her self off and said, "Okay mom."

Nodaka smiled and got her normal attire on and walked with Ranma towards the Tendo Dojo.

A few minutes later they arrived at the dojo and walked in. "Hello everyone I'm here!" Nodaka announced as she came in the Tendo household.

Kasumi was the first to see them and said, "Oh hello Ranko, hello aunty. How was your day?"

Nodaka smiled and said, "Kasumi how much longer are you going to keep calling Ranma that?"

This caught everyone off guard as they entered as soon as she said that. Nabiki was the first one to recover and said, "You know and your not going to chop off his head?"

Nodaka giggled and said, "I'm not going to de-head my daughter. Even if she is only my daughter half of the time and is my son the other half."

Nabiki nodded why Akane was glaring at Ranma and said, "You went off and spent time with one of your hussies again didn't you?"

"No after you hit me with your mallet I landed into my mom's new pool my mom saw me transform and that's how she found out that I was Ranko." Ranma said annoyed.

Akane was about to hit him again but Nodaka stopped her and said, "That's enough Akane. You will stop hitting Ranma or risk me stating the engagement between your family and mine as null and void."

Soun was about to say something but Genma covered him mouth and said, "I'm sure Akane will respect that deal Nodaka."

Nodaka then gave Genma a death glare and said, "Genma. You are going to tell me how many people you have engaged Ranma to over the years of your little training trip. I have been meeting with many families already explaining why you don't have any say in Ranma's life. The only reason why I'm allowing the ones that involve Ukyo, Shampoo & Akane is because they actually have a realistic claim to Ranma because of what you have done. But in Akane's case I could switch it to either Nabiki or Kasumi. Do you understand what I'm saying dear?"

Genma gulped and said, "Yes, of course No-Chan."

Nodaka smiled and said, "Good."

And at that moment Ryoga walked in carrying a big box and placed it on the floor. He looked at see everyone and said, "Hello Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr.Tendo, Genma, Mrs.Saotome & you Ranko."

Ranma glared at Ryoga. She was not buying his little goody good guy attitude. Ryoga was about to say something but Nodaka smiled and said, "Hello Ryoga. What is it you have in the box?"

Ryoga looked towards the box and then back to Nodaka and said, "I wanted to say sorry to Ranma and everyone here for all of the trouble I have caused."

Ranma was glaring still and said, "And what brought this change on Ryoga?"

Ryoga just smiled and said, "I don't know. I just woke up one day and felt really bad about all of this."

Ranma was still very skeptical and as well was Nabiki. But Akane, Kasumi, Nodaka, Genma, & Soun all looked happy about this so they decided to wait and see what was exactly in the box.

I hope you like this new story. I'll update one of my other stories soon enough don't worry


	2. Chapter II

1Last Time

Ranma was glaring still and said, "And what brought this change on Ryoga?"

Ryoga just smiled and said, "I don't know. I just woke up one day and felt really bad about all of this."

Ranma was still very skeptical and as well was Nabiki. But Akane, Kasumi, Nodaka, Genma, & Soun all looked happy about this so they decided to wait and see what was exactly in the box.

Now

About a few seconds of just staring at Ryoga to see what he has he finally decided to open the box and show everyone.

Once the box was opened both Soun and Genma smiled and said, "Saki!"

Everyone glanced over at them and then back at the box. Akane was confused, Kasumi looked displeased, Nodaka just looked like she was angry yet didn't care. But Nabiki and Ranma were both scowling and in unison said, "How did you get that much saki?"

Ryoga just smiled and said, "I have no idea."

Right as soon as he said those words both Nabiki and Ranma walked away to let the others get tricked into his obvious plot, well they just knew he was up to something.

"So Nabiki what do you think he's going to try?" asked Ranma.

"Maybe make dad and your father drunk enough to end your engagement with Akane so he can have her." was Nabiki's response.

"Probably." was all that Ranma had to say to that one.

Nabiki was a bit shocked and said, "You mean you wouldn't mind?"

Ranma nodded and said, "I am. Ever sense the failed wedding Akane as been even worse with her anger. The only engagement that stands according to mom is the one with your family. She even got all of my fiancees to stop chasing me. So you know what, if I'm going to be engaged to anyone it will probably be you."

Nabiki had a slight blush from that but continued her normal ways and said, "Oh and why is that?"

Ranma looked up to the night sky and said, "Because Kasumi has her eyes on Dr.Tofu, I see Ukyo as a sister, Kodachi is just crazy, Shampoo freaks me out still and well you're the only one that is normal. You're the only one that I can even see my self having a possible future with."

Nabiki just smiled and said, "Well if that's how you feel than maybe we could get the engagement switched to me. And it if makes you feel better I am sorry for what I did to you before the wedding."

Ranma chuckled and said, "Who would ever have thought that you and me would get along. Anyway I think I would like that, just as long as one thing is agreed on."

"On and what is that?" questioned Nabiki.

"That as soon as we can we leave this town." Ranma responded.

"What? Why?" was all that Nabiki could think of to respond.

"Because, I don't have a single good memory here so far and it would be best if we were as well, not sure why but it would be a good reason" was Ranma's response as he was trying to figure what to say.

Nabiki giggled and said, "Ranma your lucky that I'm in a good mood."

After their little talk they walked back into dojo and saw everyone was laying on the ground either from drinking too much or just fell a sleep from watching the other's drink.

"It looks like we will have to tell them what we thought tomorrow." Nabiki announces as she picks up Akane's head and lets it drop 3 times before she stopped trying to wake her up.

"Okay then...but why did you have to drop Akane's head three times?" Ranma asks after throwing his dad out of the dojo and into the backyard.

Nabiki shrugged and said, "I couldn't help my self. I always wanted to do that when I was little... should we make Akane and Ryoga think they slept together?"

Ranma grinned and nodded his head and helped Nabiki set Akane and Ryoga so that when they wake up it would look like they had some drunk fun with each other. Nabiki helped Ranma when he decided to put Kasumi in her room and Nodaka in his room on his futon.

Ranma then took another futon and set it up next to Nabiki's bed and went to sleep with Nabiki sleeping in her own bed.

I hope you liked this chapter, R&R


	3. Chapter III

1Last time

"Okay then...but why did you have to drop Akane's head three times?" Ranma asks after throwing his dad out of the dojo and into the backyard.

Nabiki shrugged and said, "I couldn't help my self. I always wanted to do that when I was little... should we make Akane and Ryoga think they slept together?"

Ranma grinned and nodded his head and helped Nabiki set Akane and Ryoga so that when they wake up it would look like they had some drunk fun with each other. Nabiki helped Ranma when he decided to put Kasumi in her room and Nodaka in his room on his futon.

Ranma then took another futon and set it up next to Nabiki's bed and went to sleep with Nabiki sleeping in her own bed.

Now

The very next day both Ranma and Nabiki awoke to the scream of one Akane Tendo as she woke up in the position that Ranma and Nabiki put her in with Ryoga. So they both walk on down the stairs to see how everyone else was and to say "Good Mourning"

The scream woke up Ryoga, Genma, Soun, Kasumi, and Nodaka so they all either walked into the dinning room or in Ryoga's case get away from Akane as he zips his pants back up.

When Soun found out what happened he was mad beyond belief. He looked at Ryoga and said, "Ryoga! You better be ready to be married to my daughter cause you are know her fiancee. And you Akane had better get used to the idea of being Hibiki 'cause I am not going to sit here and let this slide."

Ryoga gulped as he nodded and Akane nodded but she was still pissed at Ryoga for getting her into trouble.

"Umm excuse me father but who is going to be engaged to Ranma now?" asked the oh so ever innocent Kasumi.

Nabiki raised her hand and said, "Me and Ranma talked about the engagement last night and agreed to switching it over to me."

Akane looks at Ranma and says, "Ranma you BAKA why would you agree to that!"

Ranma just yawned and said, "Because she is the only normal one here and Kasumi has her eyes on Dr.Tofu so I agreed. And besides you always blame me for everything before I even get to explain my self. And you always whack me with that mallet of yours so yeah... I don't really have any feelings for you anymore."

As the words that Ranma spoke sunk into Akane's little thick head she got mad and pulled out her mallet and swung it, but Nodaka cut it off with her Kitana and Ranma caught the actual dangerous part, the part that connects to his head oh so many times.

A little bit later after breakfast Ryoga had left so that Akane wouldn't kill him while Nabiki and Ranma decided to sit in her room and talk to each other so that they could get to know each other even more.

Sorry for the short chapter but at least I updated


	4. Chapter IV

1Last time

As the words that Ranma spoke sunk into Akane's little thick head she got mad and pulled out her mallet and swung it, but Nodaka cut it off with her Kitana and Ranma caught the actual dangerous part, the part that connects to his head oh so many times.

A little bit later after breakfast Ryoga had left so that Akane wouldn't kill him while Nabiki and Ranma decided to sit in her room and talk to each other so that they could get to know each other even more.

Now

"So Ranma I know that you were on a 10 year training trip with your dad and he did some stupid things, so why don't you tell me something else that happened to you during the trip, that would be a nice start on us getting to know each other as fiancees" Nabiki asked.

Ranma nodded and said, "Sure thing. Well first of all when the trip began I can remember sneaking off from pop while we were at a temple or hotel and talked to the monks or people working at the hotel Sense pops wouldn't let me learn things out side of the art I had to learn them that way. A monk taught me the differences between boys and girls, but I still had a hard time figuring them out as I couldn't exactly pull everyone's pants down to see what they were...I was only 6 so the monk told me that girls simply wore a different type of underwear than boys. Lets see this one real nice lady told me what is the value of each type of coin and the differences between American and Japanese money."

"Ah so that is why you know how much yen you owed me in dollars...that's pretty good info to have." Nabiki interrupted.

Ranma smiles and says, "Thanks...anyway a few years later I started to notice that girls developed differently from boys. You know like how they start developing breasts and usually start growing taller than boys but stop at a certain point while the buys still grew taller. Anyway while I was at a hospital recovering from trying to learn how to run really really fast I asked a nurse to explain to me why that was happening and what were the true differences between boys and girls...well I don't think I blushed any harder than that day still."

Nabiki let a small giggle escape as she said, "And to think I thought you couldn't blush harder than the time you accidently walked in on me in the furo."

Ranma blushed a little bit and said, "Who said that was an accident?"

Nabiki stopped giggling and blushed while saying, "So did you like what you saw Ranma?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I was blushing a lot wasn't I?"

Nabiki smiled and playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Good thing no one but us knows of that day...anyway why don't I start telling you a bit like me. Not my past or anything but the things I like and then you do the same okay. Your training trip story is one that requires popcorn and soda."

Ranma smiled and said, "Sure."

"Okay cool. Well first off I may not seem like it but I am a girl who likes stuffed animals...my closet is full of them." Nabiki started off to see how Ranma would react.

"Really?" was all that he said while he opened the closet to have them fall on him, with one really big one landing on his head.

Nabiki grabbed that one and said, "This is my favorite one... simply because it was a present from a childhood friend who gave this to me the day before you arrived. He moved to Osaka because his dad decided he wanted to move back to his old town. I sorta had a crush on him..."

Ranma pushed the stuffed animals off of him and said, "Wow. That's pretty cool. Wish I could have had a true childhood friend like that...well minus the crush or course...oh you get the idea."

Nabiki smiled and said, "Yeah I know. And a another thing, I am a big fan of the Godzilla franchise so don't you dare make fun of those movies got it."

Ranma nodded and said, "No problem. I'm big fan of them as well."

Nabiki smiled again while saying, "Really now? So what is Godzilla's newest monster enemy?"

"Monster X 1 & 2, but that's the same monster." Ranma answered.

Nabiki smiled and said, "Good, and what was the only CGI in Godzilla Final Wars that fought Godzilla?"

"Zilla...a.k.a. the American Godzilla screw up" Ranma answered again.

"Okay lets see what was..." Nabiki continued but was cut off as Ranma said, "Even though I like this whole Godzilla fan club meeting can we get back to knowing each other a bit?"

Nabiki snapped her fingers and said, "Sure...hmmm lets see I am a fan of some American rock."

"Really like who?" asked the intrigued Ranma

"Ozzy Osbourne, Metallica, Queen, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Drowning Pool, etc..." Nabiki said listing off the top ones.

"You know that Ozzy, Queen, & Sabbath are British right?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah whatever, anyway lets see... ummm damn and I thought I would know what I would like to say and what not to say by now too...ummm how about we wait till after dinner to continue this okay?" Nabiki asked as she tried to figure out what else to tell Ranma.

Ranma just smiled and said, "Sure...but what are your favorite songs from those bands?"

"Ozzy is "Momma, I'm coming Home", Metallica is "Enter Sandman", Sabbath is "NIB", Deep Purple is "Smoke on the water", Drowning Pool is "Step Up", and Queen is "I want it all" and "Bohemian Rhapsody"" Nabiki answered quickly as if on instinct.

Ranma thinks about this for a second and says, "I think Ozzy's "SIN" & "Fire in the Sky" are better, but oh well. Lets see and I like "Killer Queen", "Under Pressure", and "The Show must go on" are my favorite Queen songs."

"And where did you get the chance to listen to these songs anyway Ranma?" Nabiki asked after putting away the last stuffed animal.

"On my CD player that I had until Ryoga showed up again in my life after him challenging me to a match while we were in middle school and attacked me. His stupid bandana broke it." Ranma said a bit emotionless.

Nabiki stared at him and said, "You heard them at a record store didn't you?"

Ranma looked to her, smiled and said, "Yup"

they both broke out into laughter for a few minutes and decided to get some snacks from the kitchen. But Akane was waiting for them and splashed Ranma with cold water and said, "Ranma for all I care you could stay a girl for the rest of your life, and if it weren't for you not having brought back the ladle with the locking water then you would have been too."

Ranma just watched as Akane stomped off into her room, she then looked to Nabiki and said, "What's her problem?"

Nabiki shrugged it off and said, "who knows. Anyway now that you're a girl why don't we go out for some ice-cream and talk in the park?"

Kasumi just happened to be walking by when Nabiki said this and said, "Oh my. That sounds fun, could I possibly join you two on that trip?"

Nabiki and Ranma looked to each other then to Kasumi and in perfect unison they said, "Sure Kasumi"

well there's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it


	5. Chapter V

1Last Time

Nabiki shrugged it off and said, "who knows. Anyway now that you're a girl why don't we go out for some ice-cream and talk in the park?"

Kasumi just happened to be walking by when Nabiki said this and said, "Oh my. That sounds fun, could I possibly join you two on that trip?"

Nabiki and Ranma looked to each other then to Kasumi and in perfect unison they said, "Sure Kasumi"

Now

At the park.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Nabiki?" asked Ranma as she took a lick from her ice-cream cone.

"Not much really. Basically more of what we were doing in my room." Nabiki answers as she takes a bite from her ice-cream.

Kasumi smiles as she takes a bite from hers as well and says, "Oh my. What was it that you two were talking about in your room Nabiki?"

Nabiki was about to answer but Ranma finishes her ice-cream and says, "Not much really. Just finding out each other's interests...hey Kasumi why was it you wanted to come anyway?"

"I wanted to get out of the house for a while. Get some fresh air. You know it's not easy taking care of just about all of the house work." Kasumi answers with a hint that she would like them to start helping out a bit more.

"If you want I could help with dinner and some of the laundry Kasumi." Ranma answers looking to see where she could help with the chores.

"That would be nice Ranma. Thanks." is all that Kasumi says as she now has some help around the house. This throws Nabiki off a little as she wasn't expecting Kasumi to even think of something like that.

As they were walking down the path they wined up walking into Nodaka. She takes a look at the three and smiles saying, "Good mourning everyone...why are you a girl right now Ranma?"

"Akane splashed me with cold water because she was mad about something...why?" Ranma asked a bit worried.

"Nothing really. I was just curious...why are you three out here in the park? Don't you know this half of the park is in Juban right?" Nodaka asks.

"Yes we do...why are you asking so many questions aunty?" asks Kasumi.

"Not much...just a lot of monster attacks happen here...I just didn't want any of you hurt." Nodaka says in a motherly way.

But as soon as she says that a monster bursts from underground and throws Nodaka, Kasumi and Nabiki about ten feet away from Ranma, while Ranma gets thrown ten feet in the other direction with too much dust and smoke in the air to see anything. Once it cleared she started thinking of ways to distract the monster so that the others could escape.

She then jumps on top of the monster and says, "Nabiki get my mom and Kasumi to a safe place. I'll handle this guy...whoa"

She is then thrown off by the monster and starts dancing around it in her usual manner to keep it from attacking Nabiki, Kasumi and her mom.

Nabiki gets Nodaka and Kasumi outside the park and starts to grab her cell phone to get Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, and Happosai to help but stops when Nodaka gets a smile on her face and says, "Oh thank goodness for the Sailor Scouts, I'm sure they would be able to help Ranma destroy the monster."

"Sailor Scouts? Who are they Aunty?" asks Kasumi wondering just who are these girls in what she thought were cheerleader outfits.

Sorry for the lack of updates but I plan on having some more put up.


	6. Chapter VI

Last Time

But as soon as she says that a monster bursts from underground and throws Nodaka, Kasumi and Nabiki about ten feet away from Ranma, while Ranma gets thrown ten feet in the other direction with too much dust and smoke in the air to see anything. Once it cleared she started thinking of ways to distract the monster so that the others could escape.

She then jumps on top of the monster and says, "Nabiki get my mom and Kasumi to a safe place. I'll handle this guy...whoa"

She is then thrown off by the monster and starts dancing around it in her usual manner to keep it from attacking Nabiki, Kasumi and her mom.

Nabiki gets Nodaka and Kasumi outside the park and starts to grab her cell phone to get Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, and Happosai to help but stops when Nodaka gets a smile on her face and says, "Oh thank goodness for the Sailor Scouts, I'm sure they would be able to help Ranma destroy the monster."

"Sailor Scouts? Who are they Aunty?" asks Kasumi wondering just who are these girls in what she thought were cheerleader outfits.

Now

Just as the Sailor Scouts show up the stop in their tracks surprised to see a red head fighting the monster. Uranus looks to Mercury and says, "So are we going to stop her?"

Mercury shrugged her shoulders as she took out her laptop and scanned the monster and the red head. Moon was weireded seeing someone besides them fight a monster so at the moment she was of no use. This is when the red head gets thrown over to them. Once the dust settled Mars helps her up and says, "You are doing pretty good so far...just who are you anyway?"

The red head looks to the others and said, "My name is Ranma. Who are you?"

This caused them all to face fault. Moon is the first to recover from the face fault and says, "How do you not know us? We are the Sailor Scouts. The defenders of truth, love and justice."

Ranma sighs and says, "Okay well I don't usually come to the Juban side of the park. So I never heard of anything that happens in there."

"That probably explains why you were fighting the monster and not running away from it." Jupiter says as she walks over.

After a few minutes of talking and dodging the monster's attacks the Sailor scouts and Ranma take down the monster. Moon does her normal thing with the Moon Wand while Ranma sits and relaxes.

Once the battle was done Ranma and the scouts talked for a minute or two and decided to keep in touch. After all it would be nice for both parties to have a strong friend or 8.

Ranma then left the park to find her mom, Kasumi and Nabiki. Once she found them she told them everything that happened.

"And that was when Sailor Moon took out her wand thing and destroyed the monster. They then gave me this thing to keep in touch with them, I only wish it wasn't shaped like a broach." Ranma says taking out her personal connection to the scouts.

"So I guess this means if you ever need help you have someone to call then." Nabiki says smirking.

"Looks like it. They are able to call me too so I will probably leave to help them every now and then." Ranma nods.

Kasumi smiles as she thinks of how easy it was for Ranma to make friends. But then Nodaka began to smile and said, "Ranma dear. What kind of skills do you have outside of martial arts?"

Ranma stops in her tracks to think about the question asked. She then looks up to her mother and says, "Besides Martial arts I can do the laundry and cook. Why?"

Nodaka keeps her smile and says, "Well I was just thinking. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to learn about things outside the art. This way you would always have options out there in the real world. Well by that I mean is what if you run out of students to teach. What if the idea of learning martial arts shrinks? You wouldn't be able to rely on teaching in the dojo. So I think you should learn how to do other things. And besides the only ones that can really challenge you anymore are Happosai and Cologne. Wouldn't be nice to challenge your self in new ways?"

After a while of thinking Ranma nods and says, "That actually makes sense. But what else can I do?"

Nodoka smiles as she whips out a gift card to a music store and said, "Well you can learn to play a musical instrument for one. The guitar, piano, drums, flute, clarinet, just about anything really."

Ranma takes a look at the gift card and asks, "And why did you have this in the first place?"

Nodaka then giggles and says, "Did you actually think that every time I came over to the Tendo's it was a sword in here did you? I was trying out the clarinet and flute a couple of times before I decided on a keyboard. They are going to drop it off next week. Why don't I show you the stuff they have tomorrow so you can make your own decision?"

After a bit of thinking Ranma nods her head and said, "Sure. That would be pretty cool actually."

Nodaka smiles and then turns to Nabiki and Kasumi and says, "If you two would like you can come and get something as well. I'm pretty sure doing your usual routine is getting boring by now."

Nabiki and Kasumi decide to take Nodaka up on her offer. After all it couldn't hurt to at least check out the store right?

After a bit Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma said their good byes to Nodaka as they reached their parting point and then left for home.

Sorry for the lack of updates but I just couldn't think of anything. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter VII

Last Time

Nodaka smiles and then turns to Nabiki and Kasumi and says, "If you two would like you can come and get something as well. I'm pretty sure doing your usual routine is getting boring by now."

Nabiki and Kasumi decide to take Nodaka up on her offer. After all it couldn't hurt to at least check out the store right?

After a bit Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma said their good byes to Nodaka as they reached their parting point and then left for home.

Now

After a bit of walking Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma finally got home. Once they walked in Genma and Soun ran right past them screaming, "It's up to you three now. Akane wants to cook!"

At hearing this the three teens just look to each other and decide that not being there for a bit longer wouldn't hurt. And they decide to go looking for a place to eat while they hear the cries for help from Happosai as he is the only that Akane sees to use as a taste tester as he walked into the kitchen.

"You think everything will be all right if we leave Akane there to cook?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, Happosai has lived through worse." Ranma answers.

"Actually I was more worried about the actual kitchen it self. Nabiki would we have the money to fix it if anything should happen?" Kasumi replied back.

"Nabiki thinks about it for a second and says, "We will don't worry. I have a separate account just for such things."

Once hearing that they all sighed in relief as they now knew that it shouldn't be a problem to leave Akane alone in the kitchen. After a bit of walking they find a new restaurant and decide to check it out. Once in side the sat down by a booth and looked at the menus to see what they would like. They were surprised to say the least at the selection and the prices listed. Well Ranma wasn't surprised at the prices. He looked to Nabiki and said, "This thing is priced by dollars. But everything seems like a reasonable price. After we are done why don't you hand me the money and I'll pay for it. Maybe I can help the guy translate the prices to yen."

Nabiki nodded in response. She almost didn't notice that it wasn't a yen sign on the prices. She made a mental note to make sure not to forget about that. After a minute or so they were given glasses of water as the only person who they saw that could possibly work there came to the table to get their orders. The waiter made a mental note to higher more help ASAP just after getting Ranma's order. He then got Kasumi's and Nabiki's as well.

After their dinner they payed the restaurant owner who happened to be their waiter and walked out. Ranma smiled as they walked out saying, "That stuff was really good. It looks like Kasumi now has a rival when it comes to cooking."

Kasumi looked to Ranma and then Nabiki who nodded at Ranma's comment and says, "You don't actually think I could possibly have a rival do you? I am the best cook in Nirima."

Nabiki smirks and says, "It looks like everyone in this town has a little bit of an ego. Ranma with his martial arts and you with your cooking."

Ranma nods and says, "And you with your money making ways."

Nabiki smirks again and says, "I never lose a bet. I am the best there is with what I do."

They all laugh at the friendly joke. Kasumi looks back at the restaurant and says, "If he can make a living off cooking then so can I. Nabiki how much should it coast for me to start my own shop?"

Nabiki shrugs her shoulders and says, "It depends on the location and lots of other things. But I look it up for you. I guess this little trip gave you a new goal."

Kasumi nods and says, "If those amateurs Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi can cook then I can put them all out of business with my cooking. And I have a new rival as well, Ranma never says anyone's cooking is near mine so he has to be good. I will prove that I am the better."

Ranma nods and then thinks for a seconds then finally says, "So I take it I will be the one cooking dinner at home while you do your restaurant thing?"

Kasumi nods and says, "Yeah. And when you do not have school maybe the restaurant can have a special dish made by you. The last time you cooked I have to admit it was a nice change from what I make. Your cooking has more spice to it."

Ranma blushes and says, "Thanks Kasumi. ... why am I blushing from a compliment about my cooking?"

Nabiki snickered and said, "It's a girl thing Ranma. And at the moment that is what you are."

Ranma nods and says, "Oh yeah... I almost forgot that I changed forms a while ago."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Only Ranma could forget about being in female form yet still want a cure. She started thinking it was just out of habit him saying he wants to get a cure. She felt that Ranma was now more than used to the idea of being cursed.

Kasumi smiles and says, "Anyway lets get back home. I'm sure Happosai has suffered long enough... our home what happened to it!"

At hearing this Nabiki and Ranma was confused till they noticed they were only a block away and there was no house where their house should be. So the three ran to the front gate and saw the ruble that was their home. They saw Happosai and Cologne just staring at the ruble. Happosai turned to the others and said, "One minute I was eating Akane's cooking the next, the house falls on us. I was able to get Akane out before it fell. She is the one sitting down in shock next to the koi pond. Cologne helped me out as did Shampoo and the others. They had nothing to do with it."

"Our house? How did this happen though, it's gone. It's destroyed." Nabiki asked.

Kasumi was the more angry one of the bunch. She looked over to Akane and walked over to her and said, "Just what the hell happened Akane? It was only you and Happosai here, and he was busy eating your food. What did you do?"

Akane looked to Kasumi and said, "I did nothing honest. I just cooked dinner. And when he refused to eat it I swung my mallet at him and he hit the wall. Then he cooperated with me and ate his dinner. I did nothing at all."

"You did nothing?! You did nothing?! You smashed Grandfather Happosai into the support pillar in the wall and destroyed our house. Happosai isn't the one to blame. It isn't Ranma's fault. It is your fault for getting way too angry too quickly and over reacting to everything. I have a good mind to..." Ranma and Nabiki are the ones to hold Kasumi back. The look at the damage and simply sigh. So much for any future plans as all of Nabiki's saved up money would probably be needed to rebuild the Tendo compound.

When Soun and Genma arrive and see everything Soun decides to get the answer from Happosai for what has happened. He looked to Akane and said, "Akane I am sorry but I can not over look this. In the morning I'm going to call your aunt in the US. She is going to have to look after you as you can't control your anger. And I will not change my mind. Hopefully when you are 18 you will be able to come back with a calm mind and better control of your self."

Akane starts crying and runs off to the other side of the ruble where there is a big pile for her to hide behind. Kasumi looks to her father and says, "So I take it you are over your depression now father?"

Soun nods and says, "It's sad that a total shock of anger from an event such as this was what I needed but I am no longer depressed about losing your mother all those years ago."

Nabiki smiles and hearing this and says, "So I take it you will get back into shape and teach in the dojo once we re-build it."

Soun nods and says, "That is correct. Nabiki when you contact the construction company hand the phone over to me. I want them to make the dojo better than it was before and have some ideas in mind. Plus I would like to have that re-built first as we could start making money from it."

Nabiki nods and playfully does a military salute and says, "Okay, will do."

Soun chuckles and says, "I'm glad that you found your playfulness again Nabiki. I guess Ranma has been rubbing off on you."

Nabiki blushes at that comment. In reality she was becoming more friendly and playful ever sense she started talking with him so it may be true. Ranma just smiles at the sight, 'at least some good is coming from this' Ranma thought when seeing Nabiki and Soun acting more human.

Genma walked over to Soun and says, "You know Tendo we should probably head over to the Saotome estate now. We have more than enough room for all of you."

Nabiki blinks and says, "The Saotome estate? You mean your house is bigger than ours?"

Genma nods and says, "Yeah, and we have a dojo as well. It needs to be repaired but it is good enough for me and Soun to get our selves back into shape. If you have to just think of it as a way to pay you back for us staying at your place for so long."

Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun nod and thanked Genma's rare kindness. Ranma looked to her dad and said, "So I guess you are on mom's good side again?"

Genma smiled and laughed and said, "I am...who knows maybe you will have a younger sibling soon with the way we are going."

Ranma looked green and said, "I did not need to know that pop...but I guess that is a good thing to know that you are that close to mom again."

Kasumi calmed down just from how funny it was to see Ranma's reaction to Genma's news. She looked to Nabiki and says, "I guess we should try to see if we can salvage some of our things before we go."

Nabiki nodded and looked to Ranma and said, "You want to see if anything you had is still intact Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "Sure"

After a while everyone has found at least one suitcase and some clothes of theirs in one piece and packed it up. Nabiki was laughing and said, "Why am I not surprised to find that you have only the girl's clothes you wore as disguises in that pack of yours. It would be your luck to have only girl's clothes left."

Ranma looked to Nabiki and said, "I know. Damn it why did all of them have to survive. Now I bet my mom will make me wear them when we get home as they would be the only things I have to wear."

"At least you look good in them." Kasumi responds as she walks next to them on their trip to the Saotome estate.

Ranma looked to Nabiki who smiling at that comment and said, "And why are you smiling about that?"

Nabiki winked and says, "We could get Kuno off your back with you and me going out as two girls. Not like I have to worry about anyone judging me. But once Kuno sees it he will probably no longer want to go out with you."

Ranma thinks about it and smirks saying, "We'll talk about it when we reach our new home okay. It sounds like fun to mess with his mind."

Nabiki and Kasumi agreed as they followed Genma, Soun and Akane to their new home. Soun didn't want her out of his sight and he wanted to talk to Genma while he lead the way. Happosai was talking with Cologne while he was following the others. Cologne came as she wanted to make sure she knew where to find Ranma if anything came up. Plus if they called her for an order she would need to know where to go. Ukyo was following just to see if Genma was telling the truth about it being an estate.

(Well here you all. Sorry for the lack of updates but I think I more than made up for that with this chapter. We I'll try to updated sooner. Anyway enjoy)


	8. Chapter VIII

Last Time

After a while everyone has found at least one suitcase and some clothes of theirs in one piece and packed it up. Nabiki was laughing and said, "Why am I not surprised to find that you have only the girl's clothes you wore as disguises in that pack of yours. It would be your luck to have only girl's clothes left."

Ranma looked to Nabiki and said, "I know. Damn it why did all of them have to survive. Now I bet my mom will make me wear them when we get home as they would be the only things I have to wear."

"At least you look good in them." Kasumi responds as she walks next to them on their trip to the Saotome estate.

Ranma looked to Nabiki who smiling at that comment and said, "And why are you smiling about that?"

Nabiki winked and says, "We could get Kuno off your back with you and me going out as two girls. Not like I have to worry about anyone judging me. But once Kuno sees it he will probably no longer want to go out with you."

Ranma thinks about it and smirks saying, "We'll talk about it when we reach our new home okay. It sounds like fun to mess with his mind."

Nabiki and Kasumi agreed as they followed Genma, Soun and Akane to their new home. Soun didn't want her out of his sight and he wanted to talk to Genma while he lead the way. Happosai was talking with Cologne while he was following the others. Cologne came as she wanted to make sure she knew where to find Ranma if anything came up. Plus if they called her for an order she would need to know where to go. Ukyo was following just to see if Genma was telling the truth about it being an estate.

Now

After about an hour of walking and a half hour from train they have reached their destination. The Saotome Estate was huge. It was about four stories tall and about the size of one city block on property size. The walls surrounding the property were stone and decorated with a stone pillar every now and then. Nabiki could only whistle as she looked at the place. Kasumi was surprised as well, after taking one turn she had found the kitchen. To say that she wanted to break it in even though it was not "her's" was an understatement. She was surprised to see a full sized two door refrigerator and a separate two door freezer of the same size. She looked through the spices and everything.

Nodoka was happy to see Kasumi was trying to learn all she could about the kitchen. She always thought that Kasumi was always trying to outdo herself in her cooking. It was kind of like her self when she was younger. She then saw how Nabiki actually looked lost. She smiles and asks, "Would you like some help in finding a room?"

Nabiki was caught off guard when Nodoka asked her the question. And surprising even her self she did what Ranma usually did and stuck a hand behind her head laughing when she nodded. She could of swore she went passed that corridor about ten times before she realized that it wasn't a different hallway.

Ranma walks into the main building for the first time after checking the outside out and sees his mom showing Nabiki around. He picks up his bag and says, "Hey mom could you show me where my room is?"

Nodaka smiles as she nods saying, "Sure Ranma. But you know we inherited this estate after you went off on your training trip. So the truth is we all will be finding our rooms. Well that is everyone except your father and me."

Ranma face faulted at that point...well more like when his mom started to blush and think about who knows what. Meanwhile Soun was on the phone talking to his sister in the states. Telling her about Akane's anger problem and how she needs to learn control over it and such.

And Akane was still sulking about how she was going to be staying with her Aunt in who knows where USA. The only thing that kept popping in her mind was how her father told her that her Aunt lives and works on a farm with her family. She was not looking forward to be staying there until she was Eighteen.

Happosai whistled as well when he walked onto the compound. And when he did he made a mental note to stop the panty raids. It would be a shame to ruin such a lovely place with anything stolen to be in it.

Cologne made a mental note as to how far the new location of Ranma was compared to the Cat Café. She then saw Ukyo do the same thing and smirked. Maybe they were going to have to relocate to keep Son in Law from Ukyo. But then again there were the laws that stated Ranma's Mother had the right to say the kiss of Marriage as Null and Void and the same for the kiss of Death now that he was living under the same roof as her. She had to return to make the report to the other Elders. They were going to have to switch to a diplomatic strategy to get Ranma into their village.

Cologne then darted off to get the message to the other Elders as soon as possible. And to see how far the village was willing to compromise in order to get Ranma into the tribe. At this time Ukyo made a mental note to ask Nodaka about her dowery or at the very least something that could be considered an equal value to the cart her family lost. She still wanted Ranma but now she was going to try something different. Maybe getting him to ASK her to marry her was better than trying to force him to marry her.

After a while Nabiki, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Nodaka, Akane, Ukyo and Happosai were all sitting down at a Western styled dinning table and were eating Kasumi's newest creation from the food and spices she found in the kitchen. Nodaka wanted to help her but Kasumi didn't want it. This was going to be her way of thanking Nodaka for letting them stay at their Estate while their home was to be rebuilt. After taking one bite everyone was smiling as the new food was just as good as anything Kasumi has ever made it could have even been considered better than her previous meals.

After the meal Ukyo said her goodbyes and left for her place. After all someone needed to be there for the morning rush. Nodaka smiled as Kasumi picked up her stuff and found a room for her self. And that Akane was no longer showing that she was upset. Well in reality she was just tired of Akane's bloated ego and the way she reacted to things. So now she was glad that Akane was going to be in a peaceful area where she could find her center. Anyway she had some catching up to do with her husband and said goodnight to the others.

Soun sighed as he found his room. He saw Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma and said, "Good night you three. Kasumi that meal was as good as always. You also seemed to have done a bit better this time. Anyway Nabiki Ranma make sure you two get a good night rest. I'm going to be talking with you both early tomorrow morning." And with that he walked into his room and closed the door.

Kasumi thanked her father and looked to Nabiki and Ranma saying, "Well I better get some sleep now as well. We had a rough day today."

Nabiki and Ranma both nodded and said their goodnights to Kasumi as the began walking to their rooms as well.

Nabiki smiled as she started thinking of ways to mess with Kuno when something hit her. She looked back to her father's room and then to Ranma and says, "What could he possibly want to talkt to us about?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and said, "No idea. I bet the subject about the dojo will come up when we talk to him though. Anyway this is my room, would you like me to walk with you to your room or what?"

Nabiki shook her head and said, "Na it's fine. Good night Ranma"

Ranma nodded and decided to catch her off guard and gave her a small peck on the cheek and said, "Good Night then Nabiki. See you in the morning." He then closed his door leaving a stunned Nabiki in the hall.

Nabiki smiled as she placed a hand on where Ranma kissed her and said, "Yeah Night...hey wait shouldn't I have been the one to do that?"

As she thinks about the question she asked her self she walked into her room and went to sleep her self, but not till after she said good night to Akane and Happosai who were walking to where they would spend the night as well.

"Akane don't worry about it. Think of this as way to improve your self and get away from the things that are frustrating you. And besides it's not like farm work is all that hard. It's just a lot of things to do. You should be able to handle it... anyway you may not want to talk but that's your decision. Good night none the less." Happosai says as he tries to cheer Akane up a bit but the closed door basically told him that she didn't want to hear it.

He sighed as he walked up another flight of stairs and saw the room marked with his name on it. He smiled and said, "To finally have my own room will be a great experience in deed. And to think I didn't even have to ask either. Genma sure knows how to pick 'em. But at last it is time to get some well deserved rest. Wow a western bed too, this place just keeps getting better and better."

Well there is the long awaited update. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.


	9. Chapter IX

The very next day Nodoka went up to Ranma's room and opened up a bit and peered in asking, "Ranma are you awake?"

Ranma grumbled a bit but sat up looking at her mom and nods saying, "Yeah why?"

Nodoka smiles as she walks in closing the door and sits next to Ranma on her bed and says, "I just wanted to talk dear. Now I know you don't really like dressing as a girl but..."

"You want me to at least for a while sense the only clothes that I had were girl clothes. Am I right?" Ranma asked finishing her mother's sentence.

Nodoka smiles as she nods but adds, "Yes that is partly why I would like you to do it. But it is also because I would like to see you get used to your girl side. Other than that there is also the fact that for some reason beyond me the near by school makes everything easier for girls. I think the headmistress hates men. Anyway I want you to get a good education and I thought you could use all the help you could get on that department. I have seen your grades dear and they are not good in any sense of the word."

Ranma just stares blankly at his mother and thinks 'Did she the ones that were sent home or the real ones? I do most of my work outside of my class or I code my work. I know Miss Hinako knows my code so she should be grading me properly...'

Nodoka now is waving her hand in front of her child's face and says, "Ummm Ranma... are you okay?"

Ranma only smiles and says, "Yeah I'm okay. But do you really want me to attend the school near by as a girl just because you think I need help in school?"

Nodoka nods and says, "That is correct. I don't expect you to be a girl all the time. Just during school hours and school events. We will show the school the curse and tell them that it would be easier for you to attend as a girl. The headmistress will probably think you are exploring your options in your cursed form and would gladly accept you. I just want you to have as many options as possible open to you when you are done with school."

Ranma nods and says, "That makes sense I guess... by the way what happened to taking me, Nabiki and Kasumi to that music store you got a keyboard from? Weren't we going to see which instrument I like and what not?"

Nodoka nods and says, "Yes we are still going to do that. Right now the school I want you to attend is closed anyway for repair. So while we are getting things in order we could get you an instrument and you could practice. Maybe even join the school band...or form a band to compete at the Battle of the bands they have."

"A battle of the bands?" Ranma asked for it was the first time she heard of such a term.

"Yes. It is where multiple bands play their best song and the judges decide who did the best. It looks good for when you are choosing a college to have such things on your transcript. It looks even better if you were part of the school band though." Nodoka answers.

"But if I go to college and I graduated from this school you want me to attend don't you think the college would be expecting a girl to be attending their school?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka thought about it and said, "You're right they would. BUT you could always say you had a sex change operation after you graduated."

Ranma's eyes boggled and grew to the size of dinner plates and says, "You mean people actually change their gender on purpose? Who would do that?"

Nodoka giggles and says, "Not everyone is born female or male Ranma. Some people are caught in between and depending on the hospital the child was born in the doctors would either make the decision for the parents or they would ask the parents if they would want a daughter or a son."

Ranma just stares at her mother and says, "You can't be serious...you are aren't you...hey wait a minute couldn't I have that surgery done to my cursed form to make it male like my normal self?"

Nodoka looked thoughtful and says, "I don't know dear. We should ask Elder Cologne about that. It might just be a cure to the curse that none of us thought about."

Ranma nodded and then said, "So do you want me to still go to this school mom?"

Nodoka smiles and says, "Yes dear I do. I already talked to Nabiki about it earlier and she's okay with the idea. I just want your opinion about it and see if you are willing to do it willingly."

Ranma shrugs her shoulders and says, "I think I should think about it a little more first. By the way do you know what Mr. Tendo wants to talk to me and Nabiki about?"

Nodoka shook her head and said, "I don't have an idea dear. Now why don't you get washed up and dressed. And sense you ARE going to be in your girl form today you might as well get washed up in your girl form dear. I'll be making breakfast this morning after Breakfast though Mr. Tendo is going to be sending Akane off to live with her aunt. I just wanted you to know that."

Ranma nodded as she got up and went to the wash room to clean her self up. Then she got to thinking about something. She looked down at her body and thought, 'Wasn't I a guy when I went to sleep last night?'

About a half hour later both Nabiki and Ranma were sitting in the dojo sitting across from Soun Tendo. He took a sip from his tea and looks up. He then looks into Ranma's eye and then into Nabiki's eyes. He then sighs and says, "I would like the two of you to help me with the dojo. You Nabiki I want you to get the construction company to rebuild the dojo first like I said last night. But I also want to go over possible new additions to the dojo for when it is rebuilt. And secondly after me and Genma get back into shape I would like you Ranma to do some show off shows to attract students to the dojo. Other than that I think we can keep things the way they are. What do you think?"

Nabiki looked to Ranma and nodded as Ranma nodded back and then looked to Soun. She cleared her thought and said, "I just have one question though. Sense you are the one who teaches the Tendo school don't you think I should learn your school so that I may teach the combined school when I become old enough?"

Soun actually thinks about this for a minute before me smiles saying, "Ranma that may be true but your style is already superior to mine or your fathers. YOU Ranma actually practice if anything the Ranma school of Anything Goes Martial arts. You have so many styles combined into yours that it wouldn't matter."

Nabiki and Ranma just blink at this. Ranma was creating his very own style this whole time? Ranma then thinks about it and realizes that Soun is probably right and says, "That may be true Mr. Tendo but I would like to know what YOU know. At the very least it will make the pact between the Saotome and Tendo families complete once me and Nabiki marry."

Nabiki smirks and says, "So you really want to marry me ha?"

Ranma blushes a bit and nods saying, "Yeah I do. Unless something happens to change my mind you are the one I want to marry Nabiki."

Nabiki blushes a bit and looks at the tea cup in her hands imagining what it would be like to be Nabiki Saotome. She blushes even harder as four kids started playing with the adult versions of herself and Ranma in her daydream. Ranma looks to Soun and says, "What do you think she is daydreaming about?"

Soun smiles and says, "You hopefully."

After that Kasumi opens the door to her father's room and says, "Nabiki, Ranma, father breakfast is ready."

Soun and Ranma nod as they start heading out of the room followed by Nabiki who was trying her hardest to keep from having a relapse and start daydreaming of having a family with Ranma again.

After breakfast Akane said her goodbyes to her family as she and Soun got into the cab that came by to drive off to the airport. Ranma looked to Nabiki and says, "It's not going to be the same without her here."

Nabiki nodded and says, "This is for her own good though. She has to learn to keep that temper of her's in check. She could have seriously hurt someone if she wasn't careful."

Ranma only nods as she decide to check out the compound. She sits by the koi pond and sticks her feet in the water only to giggle every time the koi nibbled at her toes. She looked to her left and finds her mother doing the same and says, "I take it they tickle you too mom."

Nodoka smiles as she holds a giggle in saying, "Yes they do. By the way would you like to go shopping with me, Nabiki and Kasumi later? I want to get some new clothes to keep in style with you all. And I would like to have some time to bond with my son turned daughter as well."

Ranma smiles and says, "I could do that I guess... and if we are getting clothes for my girl side then I have to be the one to pick them. I am a tomboy after all."

Nodoka smiles saying, "That is acceptable dear. But you will need to get things for formal affairs and other possible events as well. By the way do you go to the beach at all as a guy now?"

Ranma shook her head and said, "I can't. Unless I want to be arrested for indecent exposer when I get hit with cold water wearing swim trunks."

Nodoka laughs a bit from Ranma's answer and says, "That would be a problem wouldn't it. So I take it you know what kind of swim suits you like."

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah. I find two pieces to be the most comfortable for some reason. And I also know my size so if we go to those stores I would already have an idea of what to get."

Nodoka nods and says, "Well then. Why don't we got before lunch. That way we can get something to eat while we are shopping."

Ranma nods and says, "Okay. I'll go get ready now then. Just tell me when you're ready okay?"

Nodoka nods as Ranma gets up and head to her room to prepare for the day ahead.


	10. Chapter X

After talking to her mother Ranma, and Nabiki leave the Saotome estate and head off to the closest clothing store. Ranma was wondering just what kind of store her mother was taking them too so she looked to her mother and says, "So mom, what kind of store are we going to?"

Nodoka smiles and says, "This store has a little bit of everything. You can get clothes for just lounging around the house or something to wear when you are with friends. They even have swim suits and when it's necessary they can even get you the school uniform that you will need when the semester starts again."

Ranma nodded and says, "That's cool...are you going to make me stay as a girl even during the summer before classes start again mom?"

Nodoka thinks about it and says, "Not all of the time dear. But you should get used to your girl side to at least the point where you could attend the school around here as a girl like we talked about."

Ranma nods with some disappointment in her face. But then Nabiki whispered something into her ear and then she started smiling again. Nabiki then looked to Nodoka and says, "So Ranma told me that you are the new principle of Furikin. How did that happen?"

Ranma blinked her eyes and says, "Yeah mom. You never did tell me how that happened."

Nodoka smiles and says, "Well, lets's just say that having practice with sword fighting has it's advantages in even non fighting moments. The details of that day should be left unsaid as it is anyway."

Ranma and Nabiki just look to each other as they sweat dropped in response. They then noticed that they were at the store and so they began to look through the clothes at Nodoka had said she would pay for.

Nodoka smiled as she saw her son turned daughter having fun while she was searching for something to wear. She then suppressed a giggle as she saw Ranma's face when Nabiki took her to the bra section. She then walked over to try to help and says, "Do you need any help Ranma?"

Ranma shook her head and answers, "No mom. Nabiki is just trying to get me to get buy soe bras and panties. She thinks it's funny seeing me in this section."

Nodoka smiles and says, "Well why don't you get some? After all when you are in school you would need to wear them anyway."

Ranma gulped and says, "Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so Ranma. If you want, to make it up to you why don't we get some ice-cream afterwards?" Nodoka asks.

Ranma smiles after hearing that and says, "Alright. That sounds like a fair deal."

Nabiki and Nodoka laugh as that some how got Ranma to seriously look at the underwear she was being forced to buy. Nodoka then looked to Nabiki and says, "You know Nabiki. I think you do need to get some other things as well."

Nabiki stops laughing and asks, "What kind of stuff?"

Nodoka just smiles and says, "Don't worry. You'll be sure to get them. By the way why did the ice-cream suggestion work so well?"

Nabiki smiles and says, "That is also because of Genma. He made Ranma think that anything that he didn't eat on the training trip was for girls. And as such when Ranma first had ice-cream she was surprised at how sweet it was and how much she liked it. She even lets her self get splashed with water just so she can eat it. It became her favorite treat."

Nodoka then had an unusual look on her face and says, "So because of my husband Ranma will only eat ice-cream as a girl I take it.?"

Nabiki nods and says, "That is not the only thing he did to Ranma. But anyway what else do you have planned for today?"

Nodoka smiles and says, "Well we did agree to visit the music store on this day anyway. So after the ice-cream we will head back to the house and get Kasumi so we can all go and check out what else the instrument store has."

Nabiki nods and says, "That should be fun. By the way if we do get an instrument who is going to teach us?"

Nodoka smiles and says, "That would be my brother and sister. They are the owners of the store after all."

(Well here it is. A new chapter in an almost forgotten story. I know it is short but hey at least I didn't forget the story and left it to die.)


	11. Chapter XI

After purchasing her underwear Ranma left the store with her mother and Nodoka and headed to the ice-cream shop. And they had started a new conversation along the way.

"What do I want to do if Martial Arts doesn't work out?" Ranma asks as her mother spotted the ice-cream shop.

"Yes dear. What if the popularity of Martial Arts doesn't stay what it is today or what if it were to become worse? What kind of back up plan do you have for it? You can't really expect your wife to work while you stay at home dear." Nodoka responds ignoring the look that Nabiki shot her at that comment.

"No real idea. I have never thought of it before." Ranma answers as she holds the door for her mother and Nabiki.

"I say it's no real big deal. I know I'm going to college and I know what I am doing. So if things become slow in teaching martial arts we would have some back up money saved up from my job." Nabiki interjects showing Nodoka that she did not care if she had to work or not.

"Nonsense Nabiki. A husband is supposed to support the wife during all times. She shouldn't have to work." Nodoka responds kindly thinking that Nabiki was just being nice.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you three know what you want to order?" interrupts the cashier.

"Sorry miss. I would like chocolate chip ice-cream." Nodoka answers.

"What size and would you like it in a cone or a cup? And is this to stay or to go?" asks the cashier.

"Oh my. I almost forgot. Yes I would like it to stay and in a cone. Umm I guess double scoop then." Nodoka responds realizing she forgot that info.

"Alright then. Are you two with her?" Asked the cashier before she pushed the receipt button.

"Yes we are. I would like an ice-cream split with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles. Hot fudge and chocolate syrup, chocolate cookie crumbs, peanut butter cup pieces, strawberry syrup and could you add four cherries to that order?" Asked Ranma making Nodoka and even Nabiki boggle at her. But the cashier laughs and says, "Oh yeah. I remember you know. Yeah sure your usual sure."

Ranma just smiles and says, "Thank you."

Nabiki after a while regains her self control and says, "I'll have what she's having."

Nodoka blinks and says, "Umm is it too late to change my order?"

The cashier giggles and says, "Sure thing. I'll just triple her regular. They'll be brought to your table in a minute."

Nodoka nods and says, "Thank you. Oh and how much that would be?"

"Nothing mom. I'll pay for it." responds Ranma and puts down the exact change needed for triple her order. Hey she knew how much it costs by heart so it was a simple process to triple the cost.

After finding their seats Nodoka looks towards Ranma and asks, "So Ranma how long have you been ordering that order from here?"

"For about three months now. I'll come by at least three times a week and it would instantly calm me down after having some. It's one of the reasons why I haven't snapped yet I think." Ranma answers with a thoughtful look to her face. Which was replaced with delight when the ice-cream showed up.

Nodoka and Nabiki were then surprised yet again as Ranma began eating slowly. They decided to give their own a try and found the order to be very good. And realized why Ranma ordered it so often. After they had finished eating their ice-cream both Nodoka and Nabiki had forgotten what they were talking about before they had ice-cream and Ranma did a victory sign to her self as she walked behind the two. Mission make Mom and Nabiki stop arguing before they do so complete.

-- -- -- --

Kasumi had just finished the dishes. Well waiting for the dishwasher to finishing washing them was more like it and was putting the pots and pans and dishes used for breakfast away. She decided that she was going to make sure that when she got her own place or got married which ever comes first that she would have to get one of these. They took away a lot of the work and allowed her to catch up on her reading.

Kasumi smiled as she sat down on a couch and watched Genma work out in the backyard in a much different way than what she thought was his usual way. Her father wasn't back yet from the airport so she decided to watch as Genma did several pushups and then sit-ups. He then started to work on his speed. He was beginning to show the true martial artist that was hidden under the years of training from Happosai. Who just decided then to drop in and see his student's workout regime for himself.

"You're not going to make him do the things you originally put my father and Mr Saotome are you?" asked Kasumi from her seat.

"No child. I believe that Genma has decided his own future and he should follow it rightfully so. I will only be a guide for him. I will spar with him and show him where he can make improvements. He knows he needs to lose the weight so he is probably focusing on that first. When he was a student of mine he was no where near as fat as he is now. There is a reason why I choose him and your father after all as students. Even I wouldn't teach just anybody my art. The things I did to them were mostly tests to begin with and they passed. Not as well as Ranma and the others his age has but they eventually passed and figured that training under me while I was making them lie, cheat and steal was not worth the skills they would gain from the training. They decided to save as much personal honor they had left and locked me away. Sure Genma may have lapsed at times but I bet even Ranma could tell you that if he thought long and hard about it, that his father rarely did things with out reason. Sure he took things to their extremes but he never taught before. That was his only falling there. He should have attempted to train others before he trained his own son. But I guess he wanted to keep the art in the family. So he didn't." Happosai responded and added on as they both watched Genma figure out where his current limits were and attempting to figure out ways to go beyond only to remember how old he was when he attempted such things. Which caused Kasumi to giggle a few times so she interrupts him and says, "Uncle Saotome. Why don't you work on losing your weight first? I could help by helping you go on a diet."

Genma blinks and points to himself and asks, "You'd help me Kasumi? You'd help me do that?"

"Of course. You and father both. I can get you two several books that can even help you come up with training methods. Maybe even find a dojo near by where you could learn a new style and add it to your own as you have done for Ranma." Kasumi answers back with her kind smile.

Genma bows to her and says, "Thank you Kasumi. While Nodoka is helping the boy you could help me get into shape. I don't believe my wife would have the patience to do both."

Kasumi giggles at that and says, "Sure thing Uncle. Now why don't I go see if I can find a book that could help you get started." And so Kasumi got up and decided to see if the house had a library or if there was just a book shelf somewhere. But Genma walked past her and says, "The library would be this way Kasumi chan. There is probably a section on everything in there. Nodoka's family was nuts in keeping books in good condition from what I remember. Or I should say I remember at least that much from the rest of her family."

"Oh alright then." Kasumi responded as she followed Genma towards the library.

-- -- -- --

AN: Here you go. Chapter XI is finally here. Sorry if it's shorter than you expected. I just couldn't think of anything for it.


	12. Chapter XII

Shortly after their ice-cream trip Ranma, Nabiki and Nodoka returned to the Saotome house. Nodoka did promise that she was going to take Kasumi with them to the store. Plus Nodoka wanted to make sure that Genma didn't break anything yet. She may love the idiot but she still knew he was an idiot. And so she wasn't surprised at all to see him with an ice pack on his neck and Kasumi standing over him in the living room wondering if it was okay to leave him there. Nodoka sighs and asks, "Kasumi what happened to my husband?"

"Oh Aunty. I'm not too sure how he did it but he apparently moved his head too fast and it hurt his neck. I didn't think that would have happened to him considering all of the times he was hit in the head by either Ranma or Akane....or any of the others back home." Kasumi answers turning to Nodoka.

"I see." Nodoka exclaims as she walks over to Genma and kneels down so that she could get a better view of his face as he was laying face down. Well more like so that she doesn't misunderstand what he says and so that way she knows that he knows what she is about to tell him. "Genma dear I'm going to be taking Kasumi with me as we head over to the music store. We're going to be there for a while most likely so when Soun returns you two should order delivery or go out okay. And when we come back you better not have touched a thing that is in Ranma's room. I will not let you get rid of our son's stuff to feed your gut. So I am going to be leaving 100,000 Yen for you and Soun. So take care of that neck now okay."

"Grouwf marbles for sale. Buy now, sell later." was his only response.

This caused Nodoka to blink while Kasumi giggled at the randomness of the response. Nabiki also blinked at the response cause she was even able to hear what he said. Ranma though just looks to Kasumi and asks, "Did Pops drink any saki Kasumi?"

"No he didn't. He is completely sober. At least alcohol wise at least. I didn't see him take anything so I would say he is completely sober." Kasumi answers.

And so the group decides to leave Genma at that point. Meanwhile all of them trying to figure out just what do the words "Marbles for sale. Buy now, sell later" mean. And why did Genma mention them. But they were also trying to figure out what instruments they would like to try out before they got to the store.

----- ------- ------- -------

Soun sighs as he walks out of the airport lobby. He didn't want Akane's anger problem to become this bad. But it did and she was now on a plane to live with her aunt in the states to work on that problem. He looked up at the sky and says, "Kimiko? Where did I go wrong? Wasn't I a go father? I know I wasn't there all of the time. But who can? I'm only human and if she doesn't come to me how can I help?"

"Was Kimiko the name of your wife Mr. Tendo?" asked a voice behind him.

Soun turns around to see Cologne and nods in affirmative and answers, "It was. And I guess I was hoping that she would be able to help me from the heavens. I just wanted an answer so that I can move on and improve my self from there."

Cologne smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I understand what you mean. Trust me I do. You can only take things one step at a time. Otherwise you could end up overwhelmed."

Soun smiles and says, "Thank you Cologne. I guess I'll be going now. I just hope Saotome wont go and find someplace to eat without me. With Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi with Nodoka today I have a feeling that we are going to need to fend for our selves. And that plane ticket broke me."

"Ha ha. Did you send her there on first class Tendo? Or are the prices higher than you remember." Cologne asks with a laugh.

"Both" Soun answers crying over both his stupidity to do such a thing send Akane over in first class when she was supposed to be being punished. And for forgetting that prices have gone up since the last time he been to the airport.

------ ------- --------

"Megumi! Takana! I brought three new customers for you two." Nodoka calls as they enter the store.

"You know them on a first name bases mom?" Ranma asks seeing two adults near his mom's age come towards them.

"I would hope so Ranma. They are my brother and sister. Well sister in law but I still consider her a sister." Nodoka answers her son.

Ranma blinks at this as the two adults came closer laughing and talking with Nodoka. He did notice that his mom and Takana seemed to have a few similarities. And Megumi seemed nice enough. But he was now wondering what they were going to think of the curse.

"... anyway Takana let me introduce these three to you. The pigtailed young man is my son Ranma. The one with the bowl cut is Nabiki and of course that leaves Kasumi being the older one. Nabiki is Ranma's fiancee so she is going to be family too soon. And Kasumi as well considering she is Nabiki's older sister. And..."

"Alright sis. Jesus. Let them talk for them selves. I know you like to talk but come on. Let others talk for once." Takana interrupts his sister in what seems to be a normal routine.

"It's no use Taka. You know that your sister still talks as much as a teenager." Megumi suggests to her husband. She then turns to Ranma and the others and waves to them.

"Hi and welcome to our store. If there is an instrument you wanna try then just ask. I would ask more but I think we can talk family talk later. Now it's time for music." Megumi says to the three as if that kind of welcome is normal. But then again Nodoka did kinda already did the introductions for everyone.

"Hi. Umm you want me to call you Aunty or anything?" Ranma asks not sure of how to address his aunt.

Megumi smiles and waves it off and says, "Just Aunt Megumi is good enough for me. That goes for you two as well alright? I am no ones "Aunty". Only your mom ever asks anyone to call her that. And is the only one in your family that even likes that title if you ask me. Aunt is just as good and it can keep people from feeling weird."

Nabiki smiles and says, "Okay then Aunt Megumi. What would you suggest I try out?"

Megumi then gets a serious face on as she begins to look Nabiki over. Her face then became one more thoughtful and says, "What kinds were you thinking of? Something for the school band? Purely entertainment? Or is it something of a mix?"

Nabiki blinks and answers, "I guess mix. I was thinking recreational at first but Aunty did make a good point in saying that it would look good on a college transcript which would allow me to get into a better one more easily than without it."

"That's true. Nodoka may be as nuts as her own mother at times but she does have her moments." Megumi answers nodding her head just to smirk when Takana and Nodoka shouted "Hey!" at her for the comment about their mother. Nodoka added to it though and said that she wasn't as bad. Admitting out loud that her mother could be crazy at times.

Ranma blinks at this and says, "My grandma is nuts?"

"Not in the mental house way. She just has certain points of view on certain things that are just out of the norm. Some are way out of the norm. One of which is that she has posters made ready for when aliens visit Earth and she happens to see them...she even has some in possible alien language incase they don't understand Japanese or any other Earth language." Megumi answers plainly which made Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma think that it was all true. They confirmed it as true when Takana and Nodoka didn't deny it.

"Wow...just wow. So what about my grandpa? What's he like?" Ranma asks.

"We'll talk about that later okay. It's a sensitive subject for your Uncle and Mother still okay? And besides like I said earlier. Now is for music and later is for family time." Megumi answers and then drags the three off to see what instruments they like.


	13. Chapter XIII

"So Aunt Megumi what instrument do you think would be good for me?" Ranma asks as he looks around the store.

At this question Megumi puts a hand to her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. She opens one of her eyes to look at her nephew and at the instruments throughout the store and says, "Don't know. You are a skilled martial artist from what your mother tells me and you do have that curse. Yes I know of the curse your mother called ahead after your trip to the ice cream shop and informed me of it. So due to the potential size difference some instruments could be ruled out. Tell me what do you think of something like a keyboard or piano? Or maybe even a drum set?"

Ranma blinks at the questions and response and looks around looking around for the said instruments. He points to one of them and asks, "Is that one?"

"Ranma that is a left handed bass guitar. How can you not know what a piano or keyboard look like? You even told me you liked rock music. How can you not know what is a guitar and is a piano?" Nabiki asks standing next to Megumi.

"How did you know that was a left handed bass Nabiki?" Megumi asks her potential future niece.

"I knew of someone in our old school who kept telling me the difference between the two. She insisted that I knew she was left handed for some reason." Nabiki answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Interesting. I wonder if she was a customer of our store. Not too many left handed bassist in our area." Megumi questions mostly to herself but then shrugs that off and heads over to the keyboard section to show her nephew what a keyboard was. His simple question though was proof enough that he was Genma's kid. Nodoka would have made sure her kid at least knew what a piano looked like.

Kasumi smiles as she picks up a violin and bow and tests out the feel of the said instrument prompting Takana to help her out seeing as she did look like she knew what she wanted. This made Takana smile at the thought of someone picking up a classical instrument right away.

Nodoka smiles as she walks over to her son hoping that she could help Ranma out with finding the perfect instrument. But as usual for Ranma something happens to stop the shopping moment. This was the sound of the front door opening and two voices in unison saying, "Mom! Dad! We're home!"

This prompts everyone to turn to the front door and see twin middle school girls wearing what looked like pink ninja uniforms with their heads even covered by a hood. Seeing their daughters though brought a smile out of Takana and Megumi. Megumi waves them over and says, "Yuka! Luna! Come over and meet your cousin and his fiancée and her sister!"

Hearing this the twins jumped up to the ceiling and climb what looked like jungle gym pipes all of the way to Ranma and the others. Once close enough they dropped to the floor landing on their feet like gymnasts and together said, "Hello cousin! We are Yuka and Luna Saitoshi! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Ranma blinks at the greeting and says, "Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome. And this is my fiancée Nabiki Tendo and her older sister Kasumi."

The twins smile and pulled off their masks and hoods revealing them to be redheads and say, "Hi! Nabiki, Kasumi! You two look like pretty like our mother!"

Megumi smiles at this as she looks to Nabiki and Kasumi realizing that they were right. She looked pretty much like Kasumi if she had Nabiki's hair and if she were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. But of course she wasn't related. Megumi did have different eye color and hair color. After all just like her two little girls she was a natural redhead.

"So what is with the ninja outfits? Playing with your friends?" Nabiki asks thinking that the twins were just out playing around.

The twins though shook their heads in a negative and answer, "Nope. We are Ninjas! Almost all of our cousins practice a fighting art so we and our cousin Meiko Saitoshi are the ninjas of the family! She is a little bit older than us though so she is a bit better."

"Wait you mean the whole family practices some sort of fighting art? Who else does?" Ranma asks now more interested in learning about his family than finding an instrument to play.

"Well for starters our big brother and sister also practice a fighting art. We won't tell which one though. And so do a lot of our cousins like we said." Luna answers by herself.

Megumi nods at her daughter's answer and says, "They are right. You have a lot of cousins Ranma. And after your mother talked up your talent a whole lot of them want to test their skills against you. One of your cousins even had Gigantism and even he wants to test his skills against you. I'm not going to tell you what he practices as he and all of your cousins want that to be a surprise. To see just how well you really can adapt to your opponent. Oh and it's not just from your mother's side of your family. I am friends with a couple of your father's siblings and cousins as well. And their kids want to test their skill against you as well."

"So all of my cousins want to fight me? Well that sounds about normal for me." Ranma responds thinking about the potential challenges that await him. Nabiki rolls her eyes at Ranma's response and says to herself "Figures".

Kasumi smiles on the other hand and states, "That sounds like it could be fun. A whole family having a common interest does sound nice."

This causes Nabiki to shake her head at her sister and Ranma to laugh with his newly met cousins at the thought that this kind of shared interest being considered nice. The twins smile at Kasumi though and were about to say something when the sound of someone breaking through the front door. Causing everyone to turn to the commotion and wonder just what was going on.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" this of course alerted Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki as to who was the cause of this attack. Ryoga Hibiki in full blown rage mode was about to attack when another figure made its presence known. The sound of a door being slammed open alerts everyone to a figure walking up to the main floor of the store house combo building. The figure stood taller than Ranma and Ryoga but not giant tall. The figure looked to be someone who was a couple of years older than Kasumi. The figure turns to Ryoga and with their obviously sleep deprived eyes targeted on him the figure says, "I come home last night at 4 in the morning from work and like whatever sleep I can get. And now I not only wake up early from my much needed sleep but I wake up because you decide to shout my cousin's name and destroy my parents place. You are now mine."

Ryoga blinks at this and starts to say how it was all Ranma's fault just for him to get a powerful punch to the face and sent back a couple of steps and out of the store. The next hit was a tackle that knocked him off his feet and into some ruble. And before Ryoga could get up a powerful punt to the head knocks his head and causing him to actually feel some symptoms of having a concussion. This worried Ryoga as he has only felt such symptoms when he helped Ranma fight foes such as Herb. And so when he began to stand up he got another surprise when his head was grappled by his opponent whom then quickly dropped his head to the ground as he did this after jumping up thusly causing Ryoga to lift up a bit as well before the fall thusly knocking him out.

Luna and Yuka seeing this shake their head wondering what made this fool think he could fight and say, "That is our big brother Daisuke. And the move you just saw is a pro wrestling move called the RKO. What those letters mean we don't know but our brother does and that is what he calls it."

"Your brother uses pro wrestling moves when he fights?" Nabiki asks wondering how someone could fight using a fake sports maneuver.

Seeing the look on Nabiki Luna quickly shakes her head in a negative and makes a show of her arms in an X shape and says, "Don't ever think of his fighting style as f-word. And don't you ever say the f-word either. It really makes him angry when someone disrespects his art."

"F-Word?" Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki ask seeing as they could only think of one word to be known as such and the word didn't really fit in Luna's statement.

"They mean the word fake. Daisuke hates that word as he knows all too well how much pro wrestlers like him risk to do the shows that they do. And yes he does use pro wrestling in his fighting style. Before you or any of your cousins were born he was trained a little bit in Anything Goes by your father. He was about 5 or 6 when he did that. And he was a fan of wrestling almost all of his life so it was a natural thing for him to mix the two. Thusly making a powerful adaptable fighting style as you just saw. By the way what was that young man doing damaging my store and home shouting your name Ranma?" Megumi answers and then asks with a stern look on her face as Daisuke carried Ryoga's body into the store and dropped him onto the floor and then walked off into the kitchen in the back of the store to make himself something to eat.

Ranma laughs nervously at the look and was about to answer when Nabiki cut him off replying, "He's a rival of Ranma's. And he is one of the rivals that don't care if they cause collateral damage. The fact that Daisuke knocked out Ryoga is very impressive considering that even Ranma hardly ever knocks him out when they fight. Or end their fight that fast. The fights usually last longer than that."

"Daisuke probably would have taken him time as well had Ryoga not woke him up or brake the store. He does enjoy the longer fights." Yuka answers as she walks over Ryoga and into the kitchen to say hello to her older brother.

Luna nods her head in agreement and says, "If big brother didn't step in we would have done the same thing. Of course using our awesome ninja skills instead of a pro wrestling move."

She then also goes to say hello to her big brother. Ranma and the others would have done the same thing had another visitor walked in. She looked to be an older version of the twins had they had dark brown hair like their father and brother. She was wearing jeans and a tank top and looks around the store and says, "Is it okay for my friends to come in or is there going to be more damage?"

"They can come in. Just tell them to watch their steps. Oh and this is your cousin Ranma and his fiancée and her sister by the way." Megumi answers for her daughter and watches her daughter and her friends. Her friends walked right over the damage go up some stairs and to their friend's room. Ranma's cousin though walks over to him and says, "Hello. My name is Kaede. So you are Ranma correct?"

"Umm yeah. This is Nabiki my fiancée and her sister Kasumi by the way. How did you know my name anyway?" Ranma answers with a hand shake.

"Easy my dear cousin. You are the only cousin that I did not meet yet." Kaede answers with a grin. Making Nabiki grin and laugh at her fiancée. It was a pretty easy answer after all.


	14. Chapter XIV

It had now been about two weeks since Ranma had learned about his cousins. He has since got to know at least his cousins Luna, Yuka, Kaede, and Daisuke a little bit more since the day he seen Daisuke make quick work of Ryoga. He had also been registered to the same school as his cousin Kaede, Which just so happened to be the school that Nodoka wanted Ranma to go to. His Aunt and Uncle were able to talk Nodoka into letting Ranma go in his birth gender as opposed to her original plan as well. So as a result in Ranma's mind his Aunt and Uncle were okay people. Well that and the fact that they made Ryoga clean up the mess he made of their store and made him work to pay off the cost of repairs. It was very satisfying to see Ryoga finally get punished for something that he did without having to be the one to dish it out.

"So what is Higarashi High like Kaede? Am I going to have to watch out for teachers calling me a delinquent and then zapping my energy? Or how about bokken wielding samurai wannabes?" Ranma asks his cousin as he, Nabiki and Kaede get ready for school at his cousins place as they stayed over the night before to ensure that they got to school in time should they have woken up late.

"None of those things. Although some of our cousins also go there so they might challenge you once they see you. Oh and maybe some of their rivals too. You know to see how well they stack up and everything rivals do." Kaede answers as she finishes eating her plate of breakfast.

At this point Daisuke places his glass of orange juice down and interrupts saying, "Before you all go running off to school I thought I should offer you guys a ride to school. Considering that I won't be back home till late tonight and that I have to leave anyway when you do it makes things easier on everyone. That goes for you two as well Luna, Yuka."

"Yay! We get a ride to school in big brother's car! Awesome!" Yuka and Luna answer back in excitement as they head towards their rooms via the jungle gym bars on the ceiling.

Nabiki smiles seeing their excitement and looks towards Daisuke after watching the twins display of ninja skills and asks, "What is so special about your car that makes them so excited?"

"It's a replica of the Ecto 1A from Ghostbusters 2" Daisuke and Kaede answer at the same time. Although Daisuke had a smirk on his face while his sister had a bored expression on her face. Well maybe not bored but something in between bored and not interested would be more accurate.

"You have a replica of a movie car? Is it street legal?" Nabiki asks now curious.

"As long as I don't turn on the flashing lights or the sirens I am good. I got the special permits all signed and up to date. So there is no problems there. Now hurry up you two and get ready for school before you two are late." Daisuke answers as he goes and gets ready himself for the day ahead.

"What about Kaede? Why aren't you including her with us when you say that?" Ranma asks as he gets up.

"Because dear cousin I am already dressed and ready for school while you are still not in uniform." Kaede answers from her seat at the tab le.

Ranma was about to retort when Nabiki shut that down when she places a hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get ready. I know you won't wear the uniform so you just don't worry about that. When we get to the school you and I are going to just have to show the school why you will need to be excused from having to wear the uniform."

Kaede quirks her eyebrow at that statement wondering how could someone get excused from that. It wasn't like Ranma was allergic to the fabric the uniforms were made from or anything. You see the reason for this confusion is simple. She has yet to see the curse in action. Or at all for that matter. For some strange reason Ranma's curse just wouldn't activate when he was with his cousins. So as a result they don't know about it.

Anyway it didn't take long for Nabiki and the twins to get ready so everyone got into Daisuke's car and he drove them all to school on his way to work, which was on the other side of town. So while he was going to be gone for the day it was still a lot closer than what he was used to. First to be dropped off were the twins. They rode on the roof of the car on the way to school so they jumped off the car and ran into the school. Greeting their friends as they did so and making the teachers have yet another heart attack at seeing them do the feat. They just couldn't get used to the fact that the two small girls were that athletic.

Next were Ranma, Nabiki and Kaede, now while on the car ride both Nabiki and Meiko had to explain to Ranma what was so special about the car they were riding in. Sure he knew it looked different but in his mind it was just a car with more lights on it. But that was just Ranma being Ranma. He just wasn't all that into cars. Now what awaited him when they got to the school on the other hand did interest him. Mainly because right at the front gates were Ukyo and Shampoo. Both girls wearing a Higarashi High uniform of a light green plaid skirt and black blouse with accompanying tie. Nabiki was as well of course but was able to recover from the sight and says, "Figures you two would be here. The most surprising thing though is you Shampoo. Why are you in a uniform?"

Shampoo just smiles from where she was restraining herself from glomping onto Ranma and answers, "Because Shampoo now goes to school here. Is there problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all. Just curious was all." Nabiki replies back as she then looks to Ukyo who sighs knows that Nabiki wanted an answer from her as well.

"I moved nearby to be closer to Ranma honey of course. Can't have you steal him from right under my nose now can I?" Ukyo replies back gaining the resolve to smirk back to Nabiki when she was finished her answer. It was a hell of a time trying to find a place big enough for her restaurant and her apartment above said restaurant in such a short time.

"So who is this girl and why is she with you and Airen? Is she an obstacle?" Shampoo asks as she finally notices Kaede standing next to Ranma on the opposite side that Nabiki was to him.

"I am Ranma's cousin. My name is Kaede Saitoshi, be sure to remember that. And also let me be the first of our family to give you girls a warning. If I or any of our other cousins find out that you tricked Ranma. Drugged Ranma, made Ranma frustrated or angry or upset in any way then we will find you and we will make you pay. Cause' you see when you mess with one member of our family you mess with all of us. By the way that also goes towards Nabiki as well. You hurt her, your asses belong to us got it?" Kaede states as she introduces herself which gives Ranma and Nabiki a scare as they could see Shampoo reading for an attack as well as Ukyo when someone else launched an attack for them, well mainly for Shampoo.

"How dare you tell my beloved Shampoo what to do! You'll pay for that!" Mouse shouts as he flies towards Kaede intent on hurting her with his talons ready to strike when she simply sidestepped the move and instantly got into her fighting style's stance and with one swing knocked Mouse for a loop. An uppercut to his head which was quickly followed by a series of jabs and then a haymaker sending the surprised amazon to the ground for the ten count.

Shampoo, Nabiki, Ukyo and Ranma look on in amaze as Kaede made quick work of Mouse. Showing Ranma that Daisuke was not the only one in his family that can make quick work of one of his rivals. This information was making him question how good could his really be if he would have long drawn out battles with Mouse and Ryoga and his cousins make quick work of them. What did that say about his skills? Did he fight the same people so often that he was starting to become over confidant?

Kaede looks over to Shampoo and Ukyo and says, "That is just a taste of what I can do. Imagine what I could do if I was really angry at the guy. Now if you excuse me I am going to my class. Ranma, Nabiki I'll see you two inside. Don't be late!"

Nabiki and Ranma both nod in response while Shampoo quickly checks on Mouse to make sure he wasn't worse than what he looked like. While Ukyo started heading to class as well while she decided that she need to rethink her strategy if this was just a taste of what Ranma's cousins could do. That uppercut looked like it hurt. And the haymaker looked even worse. Nabiki though quickly turns to Ranma and says, "You have two ninjas, a pro-wrestler and a boxer in your family. And that is just one household. If I were you I would start training. Cause if that was any indication of how hard Kaede's punches are than you are going to need it."


	15. Chapter XV: Meet the cousins!

It didn't take too long in the day for Ranma to meet more of his cousins. His cousin Meiko Saitoshi, the oldest of the three ninjas in his family, was in the class room across from his own. She was in his year and like everyone else was in uniform, although she did have a ninja hood on covering her head and face but it was in the school uniform's color and pattern thusly somehow becoming okayed by the school. The only detail you could see about her face is that she had green eyes. He was allowed to not have a uniform thanks to his curse that he and Nabiki showed to the principle before they were giving their class schedules.

In his own class he met his cousin that he was told had gigantism. The giant in the back of the class room had orange dyed hair and some piercings on his face. Nothing too big or outrageous that would get him in trouble, just some small steel balls on his face no smaller than a pebble. Like his family stated he was big. When standing for roll call he would stand up and Ranma was able to notice that he had to bend a little so that his head wouldn't go through the classroom ceiling title. Now while he was tall he wasn't all that big in size, he was built more like a basketball player than someone who trained in some form of martial arts. His cousin's name came up last on the roll call and Ranma quickly learned that he must be related to either his mother or father through a sister as his name was Kaito Zurai.

Kaito and Meiko weren't the only cousins he would meet either. During lunch he met two who were from his father's side of his family. They, like Yuka and Luna, were twins. There was the free spirited, yet easily angered, blonde street fighting Saiyuri Saotome. And there was the high strong, yet barely angered, sword man Genbo Saotome. Genbo had light brown hair that he kept short to keep from falling into his eyes. While his sister Saiyuri had wild unruly long hair. Since Ranma couldn't see Meiko's hair he had no idea how she kept it but he did know that Kaito also had wild hair but not as long as Saiyuri kept hers. The next cousin he would meet was named Obito Kusunagi. He was the same age as the older twins, whom are the same age as Ranma, but like Kaito he was a sight to see. And Ranma had a very good idea of what his fighting style was. Obito was large, not in height but in weight, but unlike most his weight he kept it in shape. There was no actual flab, he was just round. He had dark colored hair and Ranma would also learn that he was also from his mother's side of his family.

* * *

It wasn't long before the day was through and with that everyone was now getting out together and talking. As well as meeting Nabiki for the first time.

"So this is your fiancée hey cuz? She kinda looks like you Kaede." Kaito says as he meets up with everyone after getting away from his fan club.

"We only have the same hair style. We are not that much alike." Kaede responds before Ranma had a chance to answer as Nabiki gives Kaito a look.

"So you are Kaito correct? The one who had gigantism?" Nabiki finally asks to make sure she heard right and was connecting the dots correctly. Cause with Ranma's family you could never be too sure.

"I still have it actually. I have the surgery scheduled for when I graduate high school. You see until I get the tumor removed from my pituitary gland I will continue to grow. Which will only cause me problems as I get older. I would of got the surgery done earlier but I wanted to wait till I was done with school. That and it would of messed with my training too much. I would have lost a lot of energy and my metabolism would of gone really low. It's a real pain being a giant." Kaito answered and then explained as he saw the look Nabiki gave him when he corrected her on his health status.

Ranma then looks to Nabiki and asks, "You know where the pituwhatsit is?"

Nabiki rolls her eyes while sighing and says, "Pituitary Ranma. It's called the pituitary gland and it's a part of the brain."

"Oh" Ranma plainly said causing his cousins to laugh, all except Genbo who just smirked at the response.

"So Kaito, what martial arts style do you practice?" Ukyo asks from behind the group. Causing everyone to look back at her and Shampoo, whom was also behind the group.

"What?" Ukyo asks seeing their strange look at her.

"So who are you two again?" Obito asks the two girls.

Shampoo was about to answer when she was cut off by Meiko who pulled down her hood revealing her to have long straight black hair. She kept her eyes on Shampoo and Ukyo and says, "They are Ukyo Kuonji and Xian Puu. Ukyo being the daughter of a successful restaurateur of a chain of okonamayaki shops. She runs the same kind of restaurant and she calls it Uchans. She, like Nabiki, is engaged to our cousin Ranma, due to their fathers. Hers being legitimized the moment Uncle Genma stole their cart. Xian Puu is the great granddaughter of Chinese Amazon Elder Ke Lun. The closest we can come to saying their names are Shampoo and Cologne. She is a skilled martial artist, like Ukyo by the way, and also like Ukyo she works at a restaurant. She works for her great grandmother at their ramen shop. They seem to believe that their tribal laws apply outside their borders and as a result believe that Ranma is her husband."

"How do you know all of that?" Shampoo asks in surprise.

"I am a ninja. We have many ways of getting our Intel. Isn't that right Yuka, Luna?" Meiko answers as two smaller ninjas in pink attires jump out of nowhere to land next to her. Both could be seen smiling even behind their masks as they nod in affirmative.

"So they are two of the girls making Ranma's life a mess ha? Well then. Maybe I should do something about that." Saiyuri states as she starts cracking her knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"No Saiyuri. I shall be the one to teach them a lesson." Genbo replies as he readies his hand by the handle of his sword.

"Uhh guys. There is no reason to do this." Ranma adds as he tries to calm his cousins.

"What are you talking about? These girls made your life a living hell. They made it impossible for you to make friends with either of them as they show that they don't trust you to not keep from doing anything with another girl, let alone one of the other fiancées. And besides grandmother did ask me to make sure these girls know not to do anything they would regret." Meiko asks as she turns her focus to her cousin.

"Wait a minute. Your grandmother asked you to keep tabs on Ranma and everyone he interacts with or something?" Nabiki asks starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Information gathering was her thing.

"You could say that." Luna and Yuka both say along with Meiko causing the three to grin at each other at their improved unison.

"Let me give you girls the official warning that our grandmother wishes to give you all. She told me to say this to you. If you girls ever bring your stupid little squabbles near my house I will personally send the dogs of hell on your tails and watch as they devour your bodies and your souls! Well those are her words. I would have simply left it off at, keep your battles away from my house or I will call the authorities. But grandmother was always one for the theatrical. So hers is much more grandiose. And a bit over the top." Meiko says to Ukyo and Shampoo. And as she said these words her face was stern until the end where she provided her own commentary on her grandmother's words. At that point she had a look of amusement.

Obito laughs at this and says, "That sounds about right. Just one more piece of advice you two. We are all more than capable of defending ourselves. We all have our own rivals that keep us strong. So I have a question for you. Do you have someone that keeps you strong?"

Ukyo and Shampoo were both about to shout Ranma's name until they realized that he meant in a rival kind of way. They then looked to each other and were about to point to each other when they made another realization. They tended to always stay even with the others who were after Ranma's heart. But they were for the most part never on par with Ranma's rivals and when they already say Kaede knocking Mousse out showed that they weren't on par with her at the very least. As she was able to do that with her bare hands. They had to rely on weapons, and they were about to ask a question of their own when the sound of an unholy laugh echoed throughout the area.

"Oh dear god. Don't tell me she found me." Ranma says in dread as he looks around hoping that he was hearing things. Of course Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo were doing the same as there was only one person they knew of that had a laugh like that. An insane person who took their obsession to a whole new level. Even Tatewaki Kuno was not as crazy as this one girl. His own sister Kodachi Kuno.

"Ohohohoh! Ranma darling will be mine!"


	16. Chapter XVI: Family Meeting?

It didn't take long for Kodachi to show herself. She had slid down the nearest street lamp and was nearing the group when she stopped and actually looked at everyone surrounding Ranma. She first noticed the giant Kaito and for some reason beyond her she stopped right there. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the giant of a man and asks, "Who are you?"

Kaito points to himself to make sure that she was in fact talking to him and with Kodachi giving him a nod he sighs and says, "My name is Kaito Zurai. I am Ranma's cousin. In fact to let you know we all are, well except for Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo of course. So what I want to know is who are you?"

Kodachi giggles at her own lack of manners and replies, "I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten? My name is Kodachi Kuno and anyone who is family to my Ranma Darling must be a good person. You are an interesting person. I have never seen someone as tall as you before."

Kaito laughs and slowly walks over to where Kodachi had stopped and simply picks her up bridal style. Startled Kodachi tries to break free of his grasp when he simply says, "Do not worry. I only wish to help you understand how tall I really am. You see as a giant I can do many things that a normal person cannot and…."

And that is all that group can hear as half way through his explanation Kaito had started walking off with Kodachi in his arms. Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo were confused and were about to ask what had just happened when Meiko smiles and says, "That is the strange power that our dear giant of a cousin has over women. For some reason his mere presence causes some girls to lose themselves in his eyes and body. As a result he has been on many dates with girls from school and has developed a kind of fan club at school. Which by the way is something that one of his rivals really hates."

Ranma was now about to ask who that rival might be when Saiyuri grabs his attention by saying, "Anyway, Grandmother has asked that we all meet up at her house after school. So I'm sorry to say, not really but Ukyo and Shampoo I have to ask you to head on home. Cause no one but family is allowed for this meeting. And Nabiki I am actually sorry about this but I am gonna have to ask you the same thing. Grandmother has asked me that this be a cousins only event. So you can't come as you are not related to us just yet."

Nabiki blinks and simply shrugs her shoulders and says, "I think I can understand. She wants to see Ranma again and have him meet the rest of his cousins I'm guessing."

"Correct." Meiko replies as she has also been told the same thing by their grandmother.

Ranma looks to Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo and says, "Sorry but this looks to be a family thing only. So I'm gonna have to see you guys later I guess."

Nabiki smiles at Ranma and says, "Like I said I understand. So when I get home I'll let your mother know where you are okay. Come on Ukyo, Shampoo I'm sure that Aunty will allow you to come over to the house."

Ukyo and Shampoo shrug their shoulders in defeat and simply agrees and follows Nabiki to the new home of Ranma.


	17. Chapter XVII: Meeting Grandma

Several minutes later Ranma and his cousins were now about 5 minutes away from where their Grandmother lived. The walls surrounding the compound were pretty high up. Elegant pillars every 10 feet or so along with the wall decorated the wall that kept everyone out of the compound and helped keep everyone inside safe. Once they reached the gates Meiko had pressed a button on a speaker system and told what sounded like someone who could be their grandmother that they were at the gates and asked for them to be unlocked and opened so that they may enter.

Once on the inside of the walls Ranma was able to tell that the actual house inside the walls was huge. It was an old fashioned Japanese compound with a huge yard and garden and koi pond full of fish. There was of course the one modern building which was led to by a driveway, the garage. This building alone was actually bigger than the Tendo's old house. This all impressed Ranma a lot. He had no idea that his family had this much money. It started to make him wonder why his father had to steal when he was on the road with him on their training trip. Apparently the Saitoshi family was more than financially secure.

"Hello children! I am glad to see you all here on time! ...Where are Kaito and Daisuke?" an elderly woman asks as she walks out of the front door of the house. She looked a lot like Nodoka; you could almost think that she could have been a future version of Nodoka. It was this simple fact that led Ranma to the conclusion that this was his Grandmother.

"Brother is at work across town and Kaito escorted a girl by the name of Kodachi Kuno back to her place….I hope it was to her place anyway." Luna answers for her Grandmother as she gave her a hug of greeting.

"Should I be concerned about this Kuno girl? Is she like the other Kuno women?" Ranma's Grandmother asks.

"Wait you mean all Kuno women are crazy?" Ranma asks after hearing this question.

"For the last three generations at least, well I guess four generations now that you just confirmed my fears. Do you think that Kaito would be okay Ranma?" his Grandmother answers and then continues the line of questioning.

"If he can keep her from drugging him then yeah he should be okay." Ranma answers giving the question some thought as the rest of his cousins all greet their Grandmother.

It was about a minute later when Ranma realized that his Grandmother knew his name but he didn't know her name. So he looked to the elderly woman and asks, "I'm guessing I should be calling you Grandmother ha?"

Ranma's Grandmother laughs at the question and says, "Dear you can call me Granny, Gram Gram, Grandmother, Nanny, Nan, whatever you wish. My name by the way is Hitomi Saitoshi. I don't mind whatever you call me. Just as long as you know that you can come to me with any problems that you may have. I don't judge….Oh that reminds me. I missed so many of your birthdays and Christmases. I have so many gifts to give to you."

Ranma sweat dropped at that response and then started to try to stop his Grandmother from giving him anything as she got up and went inside of the house. He was too late though as she soon came back out with a smile on her face. Hitomi smile got brighter when she looked to her long lost Grandchild and says, "Here Ranma. In this envelope is all of the information that you need to access the Savings and Checking Accounts that I made for you. You even have a college fund waiting for you. You can use that money in there however you wish. And once you get your Driver's License I will help you get your car. Whatever car you want. I have done that for all of my children and my Grandchildren. So you will not be the exception Ranma. I want to do this."

Ranma was surprised at what he heard. He took the envelope and pocketed it. He looked to his Grandmother who had done more for his future in this one instance than Genma had with his Martial Arts Training Trip. He smiled at his Grandmother and says, "Thanks Grandma. Although I'm not sure if I'll get a Driver's License or a car for that matter. I'm not once for cars to be honest."

Instead of getting an angry look for his response Hitomi walked over to Ranma and says, "If that is what you want then I'll support that too. Although I will warn you. If that is how you want do things then you need to know that I will bug you until you tell me what you would want instead of a car."

Ranma blinked at that response and then started laughing as he realized that his Grandmother was joking with him at that last part to try to get him to relax more. It was at this point that Kaede and the Ninja Twins made a point to tell everyone that not only was Kaito at the house but that they came out from inside of the house with drinks. Hitomi smiles and walks over to her giant Grandson and says, "So glad to see that you are able to join us Kaito. I was afraid that you were going to be with that Kuno girl all night."

Kaito laughs nervously and says, "What if I told you I got her number and I might be trying to see her more often?"

Hitomi's eyes had glint in them as she looked at her Grandson seriously and says, "I would ask if that hair dye has clouded your mind Kaito. Haven't I warned you enough times already about Kuno women?"

"I like crazy chicks?" was Kaito's only response which earned him a bop on his shoulder for his trouble and laughs from his cousins, well except Ranma who was now even more curious about what happened between Kaito and Kodachi when they walked away from the group than he was when they were walking to his Grandmother's place.

Hitomi shook her head as she walked away from Kaito wondering what the hell was wrong with the kid. It was Kaito's only fault in her mind. Since it seemed that the only thing he would do against his Grandmother's wishes was date the women that she felt were nothing more than trouble. Especially if they happened to be a Kuno. Why did he have to do that?

Ranma was about to ask Kaito what happened when the sounds of a siren were heard throughout the area. Luna smiles as she presses a button on the side of the front door and opens the front gates. Hitomi smiles again as she shakes her head and says, "I guess they had a day show. I wonder what kind of match Daisuke was in." She then looked to Meiko only to see her already getting up from her spot on the porch and heading into the house to get medical supplies.

Ranma was confused Meiko getting up and was about to ask where she was going until he heard his Grandmother say, "Okay. It looks like Daisuke is now here. The only question is which one of his friends are driving and what stupid thing did he do to get hurt this time."


End file.
